


Synchronous Vibrations: Striking a chord

by BisexualCiscoRamon



Series: Synchronous Vibrations [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth 19 sexual activites, F/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons, blowjob, i don't think this is dominance, random breach usage, super powers during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualCiscoRamon/pseuds/BisexualCiscoRamon
Summary: Cisco can't get Gypsy out of his head. Luckily for him Cynthia Reynolds feels similarly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't think I'm writing another one of these, as this idea just came to me at like 5 in the morning. It was inspired by a post on tumblr from user lun3lla.
> 
> Edit: Apparently I forgot to say this but I don't own anything but the ideas in my head. I'm just playing with these characters

To say that she’d been on his mind since the first time he saw her would be an understatement. Sure he flirted a lot and sure he clearly needed to get laid. Or was it more than that? Did she spark something within him that couldn’t be cooled down. He liked a bad girl, that much was certain, and the black leather outfit never failed to make him interested, but he knew that nothing could ever really happen.

So he resigned himself to staying in bed and taking matters into his own hand, as it were. He figured sure, why not fantasize it wasn’t like anything else could happen could it? As if fate decided to actually play out in his favor, a breach opened right in his bedroom and a very naked Cynthia Reynolds appeared holding a bag.

“Well well, looks like I got here just in time” she remarked with a devious glare. She approached Cisco’s bed placing her bag at the foot.

“Whoa whoa, knock first okay?” he cried out, pulling a sheet over his own naked body. However he had to admit that she was a pleasant site, one that made it difficult to hide.

“Remember what I told you? Same Frequency. That means I can feel you across dimensions, especially after our little trip” she casually remarked and leaned in closer. “Believe me when I say that I need this as much as you do and that it doesn’t mean I want to start anything after that” she intoned, slowly tugging at the sheet.

“So what...sex buddies?” he said jokingly but after noticing the look on her face and in her eyes he knew that she was serious. “Okay then, fine with me” he relented, inwardly thinking that this wasn’t what he’d had planned for the night, but it was far better than being alone.

“As I knew it would be” she grinned, ripping the sheet off of him and advancing her way down his body. She clearly had thought this through. With ease she parted his legs and grasped his cock. She stroked him for a short while before taking him into her mouth. She sucked hard, looking him in the eye with that devilish look she possessed. He couldn’t do much more than groan as he was lost in her actions.

She took advantage of that and grabbed something from her back. With a very talented series of actions she managed to get the small vibrator lubed up and started to slide it into Cisco’s ass. His eyes flashed open and he started to protest.

“Whoa whoa, I don’t know how people do things on Earth 19 but here we ask permission first” he protested, trying not to let on how much he wanted this.

“Please, as if there’s a multiverse out there where Cisco Ramon isn’t at least Pansexual and likes it up his tight ass” she scoffed, slowly continuing to ease the vibrator inside of him. She worked it in and out getting it secured as she resumed sucking his cock.

Cisco was going to protest, but at this point he really didn’t care. She was right, of course he knew having met a few doppelgangers once or twice, but still he wished she’d asked out of courtesy. Still he let her continue, after all an orgasm was an orgasm. 

Cynthia bobbed her head up and down a few more times, pulling off when he was as hard as he was likely going to get. Without moving more than an inch, she pulled a variation of her signature attack move. In seconds appearing mere inches above Cisco, only to slam down and impale herself on his hard cock. Clearly he’d expected something like it as his hands were already at her hip. The two rocked together, both enjoying the feel clearly as she shut her eyes and rocked her head back. Her hands placed clearly on his chest, and he could swear that he could finally see what she was talking about.

It was more than just the actual vibrations that they were causing in his bed, there was something more, an underlying current to the universe that quite literally resonated with the two of them. It was the same frequency alright, but the pitch was different. He let his mind return to the task at hand as he thrust upwards into her reveling in the fact that she was giving as much as she got.

They continued for a while before she pulled off of him. He was about to protest when she reached for her bag and grabbed a few more things. Clearly this wasn’t over quite yet. Cynthia produced a harness and a strapon dildo that looked both very lifelike and similar in skin tone to both of them. She looked him in the eye and grinned deviously. 

“Now it’s time to show you how we do things on my earth” she remarked not even asking before she adjusted his position on the bed. Bringing him closer to her, she removed the vibrator and quickly lubed up her strapon cock.

Without wasting time she slid the dildo into Cisco and leaned forward, giving it all to him at once. She couldn’t help but feel proud at her own work, noticing that his face was a mix of emotions but mostly lust and enjoyment. She slowly started to buck her hips, rocking as she thrust into him. She moved confidently as if she’d been doing this her whole life, Cisco couldn’t help but wonder if she had. 

She pulled his legs up, holding him by the ankles briefly as she snapped her hips back faster this time. It was abundantly clear that Cynthia had this goal in mind from the moment she’d met him. Her hands left his ankles, roaming his body before returning to his now throbbing cock. Clearly he’d been needing this, and she grasped his cock pumping it in time with her movements.

She knew that he was close, giving it her all and fucking him hard and fast, stroking him continuously as she knew that she wanted to cum at the same time. Cisco was moving along with her as best he could, hips bucking and shifting as she continued to fuck him. The two knew that their respective orgasms were about to finish, he looked her in the eyes and she in her lust filled state she returned to that devious stare that sent shivers up and down her spine.

“Now Cisco, Now” she all but ordered as she let her own orgasm rip through her, using the convulsions to finish fucking Cisco’s ass. Not to be left out he came hard all over her hand as well as his own body.

Clearly she was prepared, because as soon as she finished and unhooked herself and the dildo from the harness Cynthia had cleaned Cisco off. She leaned back into him and gave him an oddly chaste kiss on the cheek, leaving him bewildered.

“So ...is that how they do it on Earth 19?” he asked jokingly.

“Well, when it's not serious? Yeah actually the girls are a bit more inventive” she smirked, knowing full well that thought would only get his mind rolling with possibilities. “I’ll show you next time” she promised, as she collected most of her things, holding the dildo in her hand still.

“Oh there’s going to be a next time?” he pondered knowing her earth’s rule against multidimensional travel. However since she came here clearly they expected her to go where she needs.

“Please, this is only just starting” she shot back tossing him the dildo. “Something to remember me by” she winked before leaving once more into a breach back to her own earth.

Cisco stared at the dildo and then back at the empty space where she had been. Clearly the girl had her game plan set. He’d have to set some ground rules next time if he could, perhaps maybe talking first would help. Either way he pulled the sheets back up over him and smiled. That girl clearly knew how to make fantastic exits.


End file.
